


bride's anxiety

by yumeboy



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, hanas a little drunk in the last bit but shhhhhhhhhhhh, they are in LOVE they are getting MARRIED, very short but everything i write is so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeboy/pseuds/yumeboy
Summary: Even though Hana knew that brides tended to get nervous about their upcoming weddings, she didn’t expect herself to get so nervous on the day of.Don’t ask her about the night before; she hadn’t slept. She and Homare had agreed on spending the night at different places, all for the tradition of brides not seeing each other until the moment of the wedding.
Relationships: Kagayaki Homare | Cure Étoile/Nono Hana | Cure Yell
Kudos: 8





	bride's anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> shows up three years after the show ended like whats up did you know hana and homare are in love and married

Even though Hana knew that brides tended to get nervous about their upcoming weddings, she didn’t expect herself to get so nervous on the day of.

Don’t ask her about the night before; she hadn’t slept. She and Homare had agreed on spending the night at different places, all for the tradition of brides not seeing each other until the moment of the wedding.

Don’t ask her about the week before, either. The planning had been so hectic and went on for so many months that it was insane to think their day was so close.

Yet, here she was, on the day of her wedding, getting prepared to see her  _ very _ -soon-to-be wife for the first time since the morning of the day before.

“You can breathe now, Hana,” her mother spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Everyone came together to make sure today goes absolutely perfect for you and Homare, didn’t we?”

“You did,” she exhaled. “I guess this is what you call bride’s anxiety, huh?”

Her mother's laugh filled the small dressing room, and that relaxed her, if only a little bit.

“The party and ceremony are going to be perfect.” Saaya put a hand on Hana’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. “Everyone came together to make sure of it!”

“I know, but…  _ argh.” _ Hana groaned. “I’m nervous…”

Saaya hummed in response. “You don’t have anything to worry about, Hana. Take a breath, drink some water and try to calm down.”

Hana nodded as an answer.

“Onee-chan?” Kotori opened the door ever-so-slightly and took a peek inside. “You ready?”

“I think so.” Hana looked at herself in the mirror, and, judging by that image, she could say she was ready; a big, beautiful white wedding dress with an overskirt semi-transparent layer, adorned with a flower pattern. Makeup simple yet complicated enough to differentiate from how she usually wore it. The only thing left to put on was her veil, and that would be all.

Emotionally, though? She couldn’t tell. There were so many emotions she was experiencing all at once; excitement, anxiety, joy,  _ love. _

The last one was the most important, she decided.

“There’s a few more minutes until it’s time,” Kotori spoke again, seeming to notice her sister's rapid-fire thoughts and emotions. “Maybe you can, uh, use those minutes to prepare a bit more, yeah?”

Hana nodded back and looked at the mirror once more.

  
  
  


“I shouldn’t be this nervous,” Homare spoke, blurting out the words before her brain could even process them. “We’ve been preparing for this for months. Everything’s gonna turn out fine, if perfect is unachievable for whatever reason. Right?”

“Homare,” Henri sighed. “You’re right. Everyone’s been preparing for this for months, even the guests. But,” he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to calm her down a bit. “It’s normal to get nervous, y’know?”

_ “You _ weren’t nervous at your wedding…” She mumbled. She would know, she was there.

He let out a laugh. “Yes, I was! I was just really good at pretending I wasn’t.”

“Henri’s right, dear.” Homare’s mother spoke, stopping their conversation before it really went anywhere. “It’s a bride’s anxiety. It happens.”

Homare sighed.

“On the plus side,” Henri started speaking again. “All that  _ bride’s anxiety _ of yours helped you get ready a bit faster.”

That much was true; she had been in her wedding dress, with her makeup and hair done, for the past half-hour. In fact, she had done her hair by herself while still at her mother’s house, purely because she was so nervous.

“How long until it’s time?” She asked, fidgeting with the trim of her dress; a golden trim with a barely noticeable star pattern embroidered. Beautiful handiwork, really.

“Just a few more minutes,” her mother answered. “Try to calm yourself a bit.”

That was a pretty impossible task.

  
  
  


“Hana?” Homare put a hand on Hana’s face, delicately holding her cheek. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m good. It’s just,” she sniffed. “I’m so happy…”

Homare let out a small laugh and moved her hand to her wife’s hand.

_ Wife. _

“Can you believe you’re my wife now?” Homare softly pressed her forehead against Hana’s. “Because I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“That is why I’m crying right now,” Hana sniffed again. “Because this feels like a miracle. I, I love you so much.”

“I love you. More than anything,” Homare whispered softly, following the whisper with a gentle kiss on her wife’s forehead.

“That’s not true… I love you more!” Hana wiped away small tears that had formed at her eyes, but hadn’t quite gotten the chance to roll down her cheeks.

“That… wasn’t the argument I was making, but… ok.”

“Shaddup,” Hana stammered out, with smaller tears already forming.

“Wait- are you… are you  _ drunk?” _

“… Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! consider leaving kudos and a comment if you enjoyed :]


End file.
